Qui est le meilleur ?
by Crazyitachi-la-malade-de-Shaka
Summary: Deux fangirls : Crazyitachi et Lovedei discutent. Qui est le meilleur seme pour Ichigo ? Grimm ou Ulqui ? Démonstration en citron ! Délire, YAOI, GrimmIchi et UlquiIchi en même temps… Ames innocentes, passez votre chemin... ou soyez perverties!


Auteur : Lovedei et Crazyitachi-la-malade-de-Shaka

Titre : Qui est le meilleur ?

Couple : GrimmIchi ET UlquiIchi YAOI

Rating : M ! Attention gros citron, presque threesome!

Résumé : Deux fangirls qui discutent. Qui est le meilleur seme pour Ichigo ? Grimm ou Ulqui ? Démonstration en citron ! (Délire, YAOI, GrimmIchi et UlquiIchi en même temps…)

Disclaimer : Bleach et ses personnages, que nous reprenons dans cette fanfiction ne nous appartiennent pas et sont la propriété de Tite Kubo.

_Toute ressemblance entre cet écrit et un autre, en dehors de la série originale Bleach de Tite Kubo dont est issue la fanfiction, que cela soit sur ce site ou sur un quelconque autre support, est purement fortuite. Pour plus de renseignements, voire ma page ffnet._

**Craz : Hello-o ! Me revoilà et cette fois-ci, avec une amie !**

**Lovedei : Hé ! Tu m'as volé mon « hello-o » !**

**Craz : Ballo :D**

**Lovedei : *serre les poings rageusement***

**Craz : Bienvenue sur cette nouvelle fic en collaboration avec Lovedei ! Tout est parti d'une simple phrase et… Ce fut le drame… Quelque chose à répondre ?**

**Lovedei : Un putain de drame…**

**Craz : Hem… Un long one-shot Yaoi classé M… Pour un viol consentant ! C'est pas vraiment un threesome…**

**Lovedei : *se racle la gorge* Votez à la fin pour qui est le meilleur ! Ulqui ou Grimm ?**

**Craz : GRIIIIIIMM ! je suis très objective u.u**

**Lovedei : Je le suis aussi ! Ulqui-samaaaaaa….**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

One-Shot

Qui est le meilleur?

Oyez oyez bonnes gens, ceci n'est pas une fic… Ou si, mais non. Si vous aimez le yaoi, Grimmjow, Ichigo, Ulquiorra, les délires et le trash, ceci est pour vous. Prenez place et écoutez notre histoire. Il était une fois, à Soul Society, deux yaoistes…

Assises à une table, dans une auberge déserte, deux shinigamis discutaient de la pluie et du beau temps... enfin, bon, de yaoi. L'une avait une bouteille de saké à la main, l'autre grignotait des chips dans un petit bol avec à côté un coca car contrairement à son amie, elle n'était pas alcoolique (et surtout pas majeure en fait...). Cette dernière avait un regard un peu hagard. Sans doute un peu pompette, elle lâcha sobrement :

"Tu sais, si j'étais un homme, j'voudrais être le seme d'Ichigo."

En entendant la phrase si originale de la jeune fille à ses côtés l'autre ne put empêcher un sourire pervers d'apparaître sur ses lèvres.

"Tu serais Ulquiorra-sama alors? Vu que c'est lui le meilleur !"

Crazyitachi recracha son saké et manqua de s'étouffer.

"QUOI?"

Elle se redressa d'un bond et s'exclama :

"Plutôt crever que d'ressembler à face de craie! Beeeeeerk!"

Se rasseyant, elle se mit à bouder.

"De toute façon, le meilleur seme pour Ichi, c'est Grimmjow. Et moi j'mets pas de 'sama', lèche-cul va!"

Et aussi sec, elle s'enfila une nouvelle coupe de saké tout en marmonnant... Choquée, Lovedei resta un moment sans rien dire le temps que l'information atteigne réellement son cerveau.

"Qu-qui traites-tu de lèche cul? Je dis "sama" parce que je le respecte sincèrement et et... "FACE DE CRAIE"? C'est quoi ce surnom horrible? Comme si le chaton bleu était mieux pff même pas cap' de battre Ulqui !"

La jeune fille en colère en avait renversé son coca et criait contre les bouts de verres par terre tandis que l'aubergiste nettoyait, paniqué. Crazyitachi se redressa, histoire de faire face à son ennemie jurée du moment (on ne se permet pas d'insulter le chaton bleu de chaton bleu enfin!) et empoigna la bouteille de saké en criant :

"Ouéé! T'es qu'une lèche-cul parce que respecter un crétin pareil qui sait même pas s'battre c'est la TEUHON !"

Aussitôt, elle mima un clown triste qui ne faisait que gémir 'mon coeuuuuur' avant de s'écarter et d'afficher un large sourire (le style Gin Ichimaru vous voyez?) et dit sur un ton chantant :

"Mister... Mister..."

Elle entama une sorte de danse de la victoire.

"En attendant c'est Mister Poussière! Poussière! POUSSIERE! Mouahahaha!

-KYAAAAAA !"

Le cri strident de Lovedei crispa tous les habitués du bar qui arrêtèrent soudain de boire et de parler, en fait, ils arrêtèrent tous mouvement. La haine se lisait facilement sur le visage de la jeune fille.

"Comment l'as-tu appelé? Mister quoi? Répète un peu pour voir?"

Sa respiration accéléra étrangement et elle empoigna les deux bouteilles de coca qu'elle avait bu, menaçant son ancienne amie avec.

"Son coeur m'appartient et les dessins sur son visage son magnifique d'abord ! Quand je pense à tout ce que j'ai fait pour toi... Rend moi la photo collector de Grimmjow nu sous la douche ou meurt !"

Craz' eut un moment de silence, elle porta la main à sa veste, du côté ou la dite photo était rangée, à l'abri des regards indiscrets... -ou non en fait, à l'abri de tous les regards, et fusilla la jeune fille sur place. Une chose était sûre, mineure ou pas, quand on menaçait son Grimmy-chou, on en sortait pas vivant.

Elle laissa tomber sa bouteille de saké qui explosa en miette, brisant le silence tendu. Un peu plus, on aurait vu Clint Eastwood sur un air de musique bien connu. Elle empoigna son zampakuto et afficha un large sourire inspiré de son chaton bleu.

"Toi... tu vas manger! Et la poussière de l'autre tapette en même temps!"

Elle sauta sur son ennemie et lui asséna un coup meurtrier. Surprise par la soudaine attaque, Lovedei évita in extremis le coup et se rattrapa de justesse sur le rebord du comptoir. Ayant fait tomber au passage ses bouteilles elle ragea d'avoir perdu ses armes optionnelles. Cherchant à faire diversion elle souleva le tabouret sur lequel elle était assise au préalable et l'envoya sur Crazyitachi. Profitant de ce moment de faiblesse, elle sortit son propre zampakuto et le brandit rageusement.

"Quand je pense que nous étions amies, soit, je récupérai de force cette photo et rétablirai l'honneur d'Ulquiorra"

Sur ces mots elle se précipita tête baissée sur sa cible. Crazyitachi serra les poings et esquiva au dernier moment :

" Torro!"

Elle attrapa Lovedei au cou et la plaqua au sol violemment avec toujours le même sourire carnassier.

"C'est con parce que ton Mister Poussière il est crevé, alors l'honneur pfouit!"

Elle éclata de rire et posa la lame du zampakuto sur la gorge.

"Tu fais pas le poids, admets-le, ma p'tite Lovedei ! La secte de Grimmy est plus puissante!"

Effectivement la plus jeune avait beau se débattre violemment, son aînée était maître de la situation, même si la secte de Grimmjow n'avait RIEN à voir (elle avait surtout peur du bankai surpuissant de Craz') Pourtant une idée de génie lui vint à l'esprit et un fou rire diabolique s'échappa de ses lèvres.

"Je connais ton point faible ma vieille, tu vas perdre, désolée pour toi.

-Moi? Perdre? Plutôt mourir oui!"

Crazyitachi fronça les sourcils, prête à utiliser le fameux bankai surpuissant et imparable : Beckett, Fin de Partie, cours sur la dimension métaphysique de l'oeuvre. Même Ulquiorra mettrait (enfin!) fin à ses jours devant une telle horreur!

"Et je sais pas ce qui te donne tout à coup tant d'assurance, mais tu peux t'la garder! Grimmy va mieux avec Ichi! Na!"

Et elle lui tira dignement la langue. Cependant, Lovedei garda son assurance face aux moqueries et eut un petit sourire en coin.

"Ma pauvre paaaaauvre Craz' ... Ton bankai... bien que très flippant, ne m'atteint même plus parce que j'ai THE arme secrète !"

Et sans prévenir elle tira de sa poche une photo d'Ulquiorra et Grimmjow dans des positions plus que subjectives qui les montrait réellement en plein acte sexuel.

Arrêt sur image, stop, pouce, pause. La mâchoire de Crazyitachi tomba sur le sol comme une pomme pourrie de l'arbre. Son... Le... Le si beau et si sexy sexta espada (répétez très vite si sexy sexta espada! XD) en train de... avec... oh mon Dieu... OMG! AMAGAD! C'était impossible! Impossible! Cela ne se pouvait! Non! Non! Crazyitachi recula d'un bond en hurlant à la mort.

"Nooooooon! Grimmjow!"

Elle se prit la tête dans les mains, continuant de hurler comme un possédé et, tout à coup, tomba dans les pommes. Light Yagami n'avait pas mis son nom dans le deathnote, mais c'était tout comme, elle venait de faire une crise cardiaque.

Alors Lovedei commença une danse autour du cadavre en chantant et riant maléfiquement, tout en embrassant régulièrement la photo. Après s'être réjouie, et récupéré la photo collector de Grimmjow, elle se pencha légèrement sur la jeune fille morte à ses pieds.

"Craz'? Wouhou Craaaaaaazzzz' ? Oh mon dieu ne me dite pas que... qu'elle est vraiment morte?"

Lovedei commença (enfin) à réaliser que son amie, ennemie euh... bref sa partenaire était peut-être en danger... Elle s'inquiéta, juste un tout petit peu parce qu'elle était encore dans la joie de la victoire, et secoua violement la jeune fille.

"Réveille toi, hey réveille toi là, c'est plus drôle ! Au secours quelqu'un, KUROSAKI-KUUUUUUN HELP MEEEEEEEEEEEEEE !" hurla-t-elle, comme une Inoue en détresse.

Crazyitachi ne bougeait plus. Dans le néant, elle tentait d'effacer ces images de son cerveau, prête à partir pour une autre vie. Une vie où elle serait un homme et où elle pourrait violer Ichigo à loisir, sans craindre de se faire emmer... hem, agacer par de jeunes filles fans de Face de Craie. Pourtant, au moment où son âme s'envolait vers le monde des Idées (cf Platon) elle entendit une voix. Cette voix lui criait de revenir, mais si c'était pour se prendre le chou, pas la peine. Elle préférait crever et devenir un mec!

Lovedei regardait de droite à gauche terrorisée parce que son supérieur la tuerait s'il apprenait que Crazyitachi était morte par sa faute et elle avait un doute quant au fait que son boss accepte l'excuse "elle a insulté Ulquiorra". Fixant haineusement l'aubergiste qui décidemment n'avait pas beaucoup de chance, elle se racla la gorge et dit d'une voix calme et froide dans une imitation parfaite de son idole en craie... euh nan de son beau Ulquiorra :

"Si vous ne me trouvez pas Ichigo dans les 5 secondes qui viennent je vous tue..."

Après une petite panique dans la salle, la porte s'ouvrit en grand et un garçon aux cheveux roux entra dans l'auberge dévastée. Son regard se posa sur la shinigami, qui, au sol, ne bougeait toujours pas. Crazyitachi sentit que son âme était tout à coup retenue par une force qui la dépassait : celle du fantasme. Quelque chose venait d'interrompre les pérégrinations de son âme et ce quelque chose semblait très puissant. Une couleur vint nettoyer ses yeux de l'horreur : orange. Un déclic se fit, elle remua un doigt.

"I...chi..."

Soudain, elle tiqua. Ichigo! C'était son futur uke dans sa prochaine vie! Elle se redressa d'un bond, bave aux lèvres et griffes sorties et se jeta sur l'adolescent qu'elle entoura de ses bras. Sur son visage, un sourire de dément, dans ses gestes, de la frénésie pure. Ichigo blêmit, même Aizen en mode Papillusion (le fils de Peter Pan et Clochette!) était moins effrayant. Il prit peur et, tout en se débattant, se mit à hurler :

"Au viooooool!"

Soupirant de soulagement, Lovedei lâcha radieusement :

"J'ai fait ma BA de la journée, je vais pouvoir me reposer tranquillement"

Se sentant abandonné de tous et face au vide soudain de l'auberge, Ichigo ne put que se retenir à la jeune fille prête à partir.

"Nan, s'il te plait sauve moi, j'te donnerais ce que tu veux !"

Incrédule Lovedei déclina la proposition en jouant l'indifférente.

"Une BA par jour! Deux ça fait beaucoup mon gars."

Enfin le 'ce que tu veux' la marqua mais elle avait une dette de mort envers Crazyitachi donc elle ne fit rien. La plus âgée lança un regard complice à son amie -qui l'avait quand même tuée il y avait une seconde!- et un sourire torve éclaira son visage. Elle saisit un bandeau dans sa poche et s'en servit pour attacher les mains du jeune shinigami. Elle se débrouilla pour le faire tomber au sol et, à califourchon sur lui, elle lança :

"P'tain, j'aurais trop voulu renaître tout de suite en mec! pff..."

Elle ne faisait même pas attention à Ichigo qui avait une tête blanche, visiblement apeuré. Crazyitachi sourit plus largement encore et ouvrit les pans de son habit.

"Woah! S'exclama-t-elle un peu de bave aux lèvres. T'es super bien monté!"

Elle se tourna vers Lovedei et lança :

"Hé! On appelle qui? Grimm ou Ulqui? Tant qu'à faire une BA, allons jusqu'au bout!"

La dite Lovedei réfléchit un quart de seconde mais la réponse lui paraissait évidente. Un sourire malin se dessina sur ses lèvres et elle lui répondit naturellement :

"Quelle question ! Les deux voyons !"

Elle aperçut un sentiment de peur dans les yeux du roux, mais étant de nature sadique, elle éclata de rire. Elle respira un grand coup et joignit ses mains comme pour se concentrer en fermant les yeux. D'un coup elle les rouvrit, dégaina son épée et hurla haut et fort -très très fort-

"BAAAANKAAAAAAIII ! ULQUI JE T'AIMEEUUUUUH !"

Les personnes qui étaient restées dans l'auberge -les suicidaires en fait- étaient tombés dans les pommes, sauf Crazyitachi, habituée. Ichigo resta légèrement sonné. La porte s'ouvrit en grand.

"T'aurais dû gueuler Ulquiqui !"

Crazyitachi fit exprès de tirer la langue à Lovedei avant de se figer sur la porte qui venait de s'ouvrir à la volée, comme dans un vieux western. Elle déglutit, retenant son souffle. C'était bien Ulquiorra qui entrait! Et derrière...

"GRIMMY !"

Crazyitachi avait plein d'étoiles dans les yeux, mais elle ne lâcha pas pour autant l'adolescent. Elle le prit sous le bras et s'avança vers le grand aux cheveux bleus (ignorant Face de Craie). Elle planta un Ichigo tout pâle et mort de trouille devant eux (du coup, il disait plus rien) et s'exclama avec un sourire encore plus large de celui d'Ichimaru dans ses grands jours :

"CADEAU !"

Ulquiorra haussa un sourcil et regarda le don que venait de recevoir Grimmjow. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de poser une seule question car une tempête se jeta sur lui.

"Ulquiiiiii-samaaaaa" Gardant du respect pour son idole -malgré le diminutif- Lovedei se précipita sur lui. Malheureusement, elle n'atteignit pas sa cible car un violent coup de pied vint se planter dans son ventre et elle alla rejoindre les débris de verre par terre. Elle se releva comme si de rien était, garda un air sérieux et explosa de bonheur en hurlant :

"Ulquiorra m'a touchée KYAAAAAH !"

Crazyitachi demeurait abasourdie, tout comme Grimmjow qui affichait un air blasé devant cette démonstration de fangirlisme inquiétante.

"P'tin, elle a fumé quoi celle-là? s'étonna-t-il.

-Rien rien, répondis Craz', juste trop de coca! Alors! Tu le veux mon cadeau? C'est pas pour le taper, mais pour le violer!"

Ichigo manqua de s'étouffer et cria :

"Oh mais ça va pas la tête? T'as fumé quoi, toi?"

Une petite voix se fit entendre "saké". Ichigo essaya de se débattre.

"Tu peux en faire tout ce que tu veux, faut juste nous laisser regarder!"

Un large sourire naquit sur le visage de Grimmjow tandis qu'Ulquiorra levait un sourcil, piqué au vif mais sans le montrer.

Le regard de Grimmjow se posa successivement sur l'adolescent apeuré et la jeune fille qui affichait un large sourire. De l'autre côté la "fangirl" continuait de sauter dans tous les sens. Étant de nature maladroite, elle trébucha dans sa joie démesurée et s'apprêtait à emporter Ichigo dans sa chute quand Grimmjow se décida enfin à le prendre. Causant ainsi la chute -seule- de Lovedei.

"C'est d'accord." dit-il

Les deux jeunes filles se regardèrent en souriant et se tapèrent dans la main, fières de leur réussite. Quant à Ulquiorra, il regardait la scène d'une manière détachée mais il souhaitait réellement faire partie de la "joyeuse troupe". Crazyitachi remarqua que le glaçon n'osait pas demander, aussi, toujours en ignorant les cris affolés d'Ichigo, elle lança :

"Hé Face de craie! Intéressé? Tu peux v'nir hein, à la base c'était le deal. Je veux voir lequel arrive le mieux à faire prendre son pied à Ichi!"

Toute fière, la yaoiste eut un regard concerté avec Lovedei.

"Et je suis sûre que c'est Grimm le meilleur!"

Elle regarda le concerné avec une pointe d'amusement. Les deux étaient sur la même longueur d'ondes.

"Alors, ta réponse, Face de craie?"

Il se racla la gorge et répondit de sa voix la plus froide

"Très bien, je viens aussi alors, mais seulement pour te prouver que je suis bien plus doué que ce crétin de Grimmjow"

Lovedei lâcha un petit cri enthousiaste et tira la langue à Crazyitachi en lui glissant :

"On va voir qui c'est le plus fort !"

-Bouuuh! Tu t'sens tellement faible qu'il faut insulter Grimm? Okay il est un peu crétin sur les bords mais..." Elle entendit un grognement. "Oups... Eh, donc je disais! Grimm, pourquoi ne pas lui enlever cet affreux haut noir, hum?

-Attendez... Vous blaguez vraiment pas? Cria Ichigo. Arrêtez ça, c'est vraiment pas drôle!

-Si tu continues de chouiner, menaça Crazyitachi, j'appelle Yoruichi en plus et tout le Seireitei le saura! Alors contente-toi de Grimm et Face de craie!

-C'est Ulquiorra. Coupa froidement le concerné.

-Clown triste? Tenta la jeune fille."

Voyant le katana de la chauve-souris prêt à être dégainé, elle crut bon de se réfugier derrière Grimmjow.

"Alors, on commence quand?..."

Lovedei eut un mince sourire en voyant son aînée se cacher à cause de son idole. Puis comme pour montrer qu'elle n'était pas totalement stupide, elle proposa que l'acte se fasse dans une chambre de l'auberge, là au moins ils pourraient être tranquilles. Ce que tout le monde approuva, à part peut-être Ichigo qui voulait partir mais bon...

Quand ils furent dans la plus grande chambre de l'auberge, Lovedei sortit de son sac une caméra, un appareil photo ainsi que plusieurs cassettes et pellicules qu'elle déballa au sol et tendit à Crazyitachi.

"D'où tu sors ça?" lui demanda Grimmjow étonné.

Elle releva la tête et répondit comme si la question était stupide.

"Bah j'ai toujours l'matos en cas de beau gosse en vue, ou scène yaoi improvisée comme là, normal quoi !"

-Et encore, ajouta Crazyitachi, tu n'as pas tout vu, mon grand!"

Un sourire torve éclaira son visage.

"Bon, tu vas enfin te laisser faire sagement Ichigo?"

Craz' ne prit pas la peine d'écouter ses cris d'indignations et autres et sortit de quoi le bâillonner.

"A qui l'honneur?"

Grimmjow attrapa le tissu en question, toujours l'adolescent sous le bras, et grimpa sur le lit.

"On va commencer à s'amuser hein, Ichigo?

-Lâche-moi tout de suite, 'spèce de malade!"

Grimmjow ne répondit que d'un rire avant de le faire taire avec le tissu. Il prit ensuite les poignets pour les plaquer sur le lit. Ichigo sur le dos, coincé sous Grimmjow, les choses allaient pouvoir commencer.

"Tu mets en route, Lovedei? demanda gentiment Craz'. Pour l'inspiration de mes futurs one-shots!"

Lovedei fit un petit clin d'oeil à sa partenaire et démarra la caméra, se rapprochant légèrement du lit pour faire un zoom sur Ichigo se débattant avec rage. Voyant Grimmjow enlever avec frénésie le haut d'Ichigo, Ulquiorra rejoignit le lit. Regardant d'abord avec attention la langue du "chaton bleu" caresser le torse de l'adolescent, il bouscula impunément Grimmjow pour à son tour goûter à la peau du jeune homme.

"Tu fous quoi là connard?" Hurla Grimmjow.

Ulquiorra le toisa et reprit ses activités.

"Chacun son tour" déclara-t-il.

Ichigo avait toujours ce regard inquiet dans les yeux. Il avait voulu profiter du moment où Grimmjow gueulait pour se libérer, mais Ulquiorra l'avait retenu d'une main allongé. Il se débattit encore un peu mais une main se retrouva bloquée par Grimm, l'autre par Ulquiorra.

"T'arrête de bouger à la fin? C'parce que t'es encore puceau qu'tu râles comme ça?"

Ichigo se figea, blessé dans son orgueil. Ulquiorra n'ajouta rien et se pencha vers le plus jeune pour aller caresser la peau frémissante de son cou et, progressivement, son torse. Crazyitachi sentait la chaleur monter lentement mais, intérieurement, elle était impatiente que cela soit réellement brûlant. Elle ne serait pas la première à se faire Ichigo (encore oublié qu'elle était pas un mec, tiens...) mais elle allait bien se rincer l'oeil!

Lovedei, quant à elle, faisait des zooms constants avec sa caméra, ne ratant pas une expression adorable que pouvait faire Ichigo, se promettant d'augmenter le son quand le jeune homme laisserait échapper des soupirs retenus. Ulquiorra fut le premier à réellement profiter d'Ichigo, peut-être que les regards meurtrier avaient décidés Grimmjow.

Du côté du roux par contre ce n'était pas trop la joie. Il avait décidé de ne plus résister, ou en tout cas de se reposer le temps de recommencer à se débattre plus tard (selon lui bien sûr mais nous on sait bien qu'il aime ça ;) ) Ulquiorra laissa sa main baladeuse descendre plus bas sur le corps de l'adolescent.

Grimmjow lança un regard vindicatif à son 'collègue' de l'espada. Il n'allait pas laisser ce cachet d'aspirine toucher pour la première fois à sa proie, son shinigami, son gibier! ça non! Il poussa la main blanche, trop délicate et engouffra la sienne directement dans le pantalon, ne perdant pas de temps pour aller saisir l'objet de ses convoitises.

Il commença immédiatement à jouer avec sa main dessus, exerçant toutes sortes de pression et, tout en continuant, il se pencha vers le visage étonné et rougi d'Ichigo. Il se mordait la lèvre sous le bâillon pour étouffer ses réactions mais la cambrure de son dos et ses jambes s'écartant le trahissaient.

"Alors, Ichigo, t'aime ça, non? Montre-le..."

Crazyitachi ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un "yes" victorieux. Grimmy avait frappé le premier!

A vrai dire Lovedei avait failli balancer sa caméra et sauter sur Grimmjow pour se venger de la rapidité soudaine du chaton bleu mais elle se retint et serra fortement l'objet entre ses mains, filmant la tête d'Ulquiorra énervé "discrètement". Ichigo se tortillait sous Grimmjow et secouait la tête quand il croisa le regard de convoitise d'Ulquiorra.

On avait bien remarqué Lovedei se crispant sur sa caméra mais Ichigo était plus intéressant. Grimmjow continuait ses gestes avec ardeur, n'hésitant pas à utiliser un peu de cette brutalité qui le caractérisait. Voyant l'état d'Ichigo se rapprocher du 'je-rends-les-armes', Ulquiorra jugea opportun de libérer la bouche du plus jeune pour le laisser respirer mais surtout, pour l'embrasser avidement, d'ailleurs, cela l'était tellement que Craz' se demanda depuis quand l'aspirine savait rouler un tel patin.

C'était donc au tour de Lovedei de laisser échapper un "yes". Après avoir embrassé Ichigo, Ulquiorra le souleva, faisant ainsi lâcher prise Grimmjow qui grogna mécontent. Il retourna Ichigo, son ventre était maintenant sur le matelas. L'adolescent tenta de s'extirper durant ce changement de position mais en vain. Ulquiorra commença à caresser le fessier d'Ichigo et lui présenta deux doigts qu'il prit en bouche, se forçant à les sucer. Ulquiorra plantait ses ongles dans sa chair pour qu'il lui obéisse.

Grimmjow n'aimait pas ce genre de méthode. Pour lui, si on faisait bien la chose, le uke venait à réclamer de lui-même.

"Oh là, tu penses pas t'en tirer à si bon compte, toi. Ichigo est à moi, je te l'ai dit. C'est MA proie.

-Je ne crois pas non."

Ichigo essayait de se libérer de l'étau des mains du cuarto, il lui faisait mal mine de rien. Il gémit. Mécontent, Grimmjow écarta les mains blanches. Il laissa Ulquiorra et ses doigts s'occuper mais, il s'occupa plus de sa petite proie. Après tout, un chat, ça joue avec sa nourriture avant de la manger non?

Il passa au-dessus de lui, donc face à son dos toujours, et le suréleva un peu pour glisser sa main vers son ventre. Ainsi, pendant qu'Ichigo humidifiait les doigts, il éprouvait autre chose que de la douleur et ça, ça serait bien utile par la suite. Ulquiorra observa, interdit, ne comprenant pas pourquoi le plaisir fonctionnerait mieux que la menace d'avoir mal.

Quand il estima que les doigts étaient assez humides il en glissa un dans l'intimité d'Ichigo qui ne put retenir un gémissement de douleur. Un deuxième doigt suivit le premier. Il entama un mouvement de ciseau pour que l'adolescent s'habitue à la sensation.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? Soupira Lovedei derrière sa caméra. C'est pas le genre d'Ulquiorra de préparer sa victime... Serait-il, vexé?"

Elle pouffa doucement et fit plusieurs zooms pour mieux voir les expressions de chacun.

Grimmjow préférait largement les choses ainsi, il avait envie de pouvoir remettre ça un jour, pas de dégoûter Ichigo à vie. Il remarqua l'attention soudaine que portait Ulquiorra à sa victime et s'exclama :

"J't'ai vexé? En fait, t'es puceau toi aussi!"

Ulquiorra lança un regard noir à Grimmjow qui éclata de rire. Il ne prolongea pas la conversation, jugeant ça inutile, et prit Ichigo contre lui. Il lui fit accrocher ses bras autour de son cou, laissant le cuarto continuer ses petites attentions.

A genoux, suspendu au cou du bleuté, l'adolescent ne savait plus où donner de la tête, tiraillé entre peur et plaisir. Il se crispa quand une main revint l'entourer, le 'stimulant' en attendant qu'Ulquiorra finisse de le préparer.

"Hé, on fait un deal?

-Hm?

-J'te l'laisse le premier à condition que j'puisse le prendre ensuite, mais tout seul. Okay?"

Ichigo se raidit en comprenant qu'il ne s'en sortirait pas indemne, mais il n'eut pas le loisir de réfléchir plus que cela.

« J'accepte. »

Le plus jeune put, même les yeux fermés, sentir le large sourire du sexto. D'ailleurs, ce dernier s'écarta de lui, le laissant tomber sur le lit. Il releva la tête, affolé, mais n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'Ulquiorra saisissait ses hanches pour entrer en lui.

« Aah ! »

Il poussa un cri de douleur et serra les dents et les poings. Il voulut se dégager de la prise mais les mains étaient plus fortes qu'il n'y paraissait. Ichigo secoua la tête et continua de se débattre, en vain. Ulquiorra regardait avec une avidité presque visible le corps filiforme du jeune homme, cela lui donna une espèce d'élan qui le poussa à bouger.

Ichigo poussa un nouveau cri, autant sous le coup de la surprise que parce qu'il avait mal, mais… Il avait ressenti du plaisir ?

« Ah ! »

Il ne chercha pas à comprendre, les coups recommençaient, sans s'arrêter, violemment. Et il aimait ça. L'homme aux cheveux noirs passa une main sous le ventre de sa proie et s'occupa de son membre, Ichigo gémit de plus belle. Un filet de salive coulait de ses lèvres et son visage rougi transpirait. Même ses yeux étaient brouillés.

Grimmjow regardait la scène avec un plaisir non feint. Il attrapa le visage de son ancien ennemi dans sa main et le fixa dans les yeux. Il distingua, dans les ambre noyées de désir, un zeste de peur. L'effrayait-il ? Ichigo poussa un nouveau cri, Ulquiorra lui donnait de véritables coups de butoir. Qui aurait cru que quelqu'un de si froid pouvait être si fort ?

« Cont… continue… »

Le shinigami se mortifia de ses mots, mais il ne les regrettait pas car le concerné augmenta la cadence, l'envolant dans un autre monde. Le regard turquoise de Grimmjow s'alluma d'une lumière presque démente.

« Bosse un peu, Ichi… »

L'homme dégagea son membre de son pantalon et le présenta à Ichigo.

« Si tu te montres coopératif, je saurais te remercier… »

Rien que la voix acheva toutes velléités de rébellion chez le plus jeune. Après encore quelques coups à gémir le nom d'un de ses 'amants', il ouvrit la bouche, tremblant, pour faire ce qu'on lui demandait. Il voulut sortir la langue mais un nouveau coup le fit gémir. Il tenta alors de rapprocher le bleuté en agrippant ses cuisses de ses mains.

Il avait littéralement le nez entre ses jambes mais à ce moment, il s'en fichait bien. Il avait peur que le second soit brutal, aussi, il tentait d'y mettre du sien. Il prit le membre dans le creux de sa main, Grimmjow se tendit légèrement. Il posa ensuite ses lèvres sur la peau mais fut interrompu par un nouveau coup particulièrement violent.

« Ulqu… iorra ! Ah ! »

Ichigo se crispa, il sentait qu'il allait venir, mais le cuarto faisait exprès de s'arrêter à la limite. Impatient, Grimmjow n'attendit pas que sa petite proie reprenne ses esprits et le força à l'engloutir. Ichigo crut qu'il allait vomir tant le membre était imposant dans sa bouche, mais il se rappela de « l'avertissement ». Aussi, il s'appliqua comme il pouvait. Maintenant qu'il l'avait avalé, Ulquiorra avait repris sa cadence de départ.

D'une certaine manière, cela facilita la tâche d'Ichigo car ses gémissements se répercutèrent sur le membre qu'il léchait. Il comprit que cela plaisait particulièrement à son vis-à-vis quand une main vint se poser dans ses cheveux et enserrer sa tête.

Ulquiorra n'aimait pas trop que sa proie se concentre trop sur la seconde tâche, aussi, il ajouta à son rythme un peu de brutalité et les résultats ne se firent pas attendre. Ichigo se raidit d'un coup, atteignant la jouissance. Il sentit en même temps un liquide couler dans sa bouche et s'écarta rapidement. Il en avait déjà avalé et se mit à tousser. Grimmjow le relâcha pour le laisser reprendre son souffle.

Ichigo haletait et avait du mal à se calmer. Ulquiorra n'était pas encore venu, il le sentait et cela l'inquiétait. Il essaya de se dégager de la prise, ayant un mauvais pressentiment, mais il n'en eut pas le temps.

« Ne bouge pas. »

C'était la première fois depuis le début qu'Ulquiorra prononçait un mot et cela figea Ichigo. La voix était brûlante… Le jeune homme déglutit et sentit que le cuarto se couchait presque sur lui.

« Tu le sens, je n'ai pas encore joui. »

Ichigo eut une moue légèrement apeurée, Grimmjow regarda cela d'un œil qui se voulait indifférent.

« Interdiction de le blesser.

-Je sais, Grimmjow. »

Et pourtant, le bleuté se posa vraiment la question. Il lâcha une exclamation d'étonnement en entendant le jeune homme pousser un cri. Ulquiorra recommençait à bouger en lui !

« Tu vas lui… »

Le visage du cuarto s'éclaira d'un sourire très furtif. Il se pencha vers l'oreille de sa proie et murmura :

« … lui arracher un orgasme à sec… »

Ichigo agrippa les draps du lit. Son 'amant' donnait de véritables coups pour le faire jouir mais il n'avait déjà plus ce désir qui le brûlait. La main blanche glissa sur son ventre, à nouveau, et s'activa comme jamais. Elle ne s'inquiétait pas de savoir si ses gestes étaient doux ou pas, elle voulait juste allumer de nouveau ce désir.

Ichigo ne tarda pas à réagir à ces attentions. Il avait du mal à comprendre son corps à ce moment, alors il se laissait faire. Il gémissait, criait, sans retenue et, bientôt, Ulquiorra vint, suivi par le plus jeune qui s'écroula, presque inconscient. Il sentit que l'homme aux cheveux noirs se retirait de lui et s'écartait. Il tourna légèrement la tête, presque à bout de forces, et le vit se rhabiller.

Grimmjow était assez mécontent. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'Ulquiorra serait capable d'une telle prouesse au lit… Il grogna mais ne brutalisa pas le plus jeune quand il le prit dans ses bras.

Ichigo eut un mouvement de panique. Il était persuadé qu'il ne survivrait pas à une troisième fois comme celle-là. Grimmjow le retint fermement contre lui.

« Oh là, t'enfuis pas comme ça… Je vais être très gentil, moi… »

Pourquoi Ichigo n'y croyait-il pas ? Il ouvrit des yeux étonnés quand Grimmjow le coucha sur le dos, sur le lit. Il leva la tête et avisa le plus âgé juste au-dessus de lui.

« T'as été très coopératif, t'sais… »

Ichigo déglutit et, sous le regard carnassier et à la fois désireux, il rougit. Il détourna le regard et se mordit la lèvre. Il sursauta quand Grimmjow fondit dans son cou pour le couvrir de baisers, le mordiller, y laisser sa marque. Le jeune homme se demanda comment il pouvait apprécier la chose mais oublia bien vite sa question. Il préféra se concentrer sur ce nouveau plaisir.

D'ailleurs, il se concentrait un peu trop. A force de savourer les caresses parfois douces, parfois osées, il sentait à nouveau la chaleur monter en lui. Il avait déjà joui deux fois pour sa première fois, une troisième allait-elle suivre ? Avec Grimmjow, il n'en doutait pas…

« Aah… »

Le bleuté mordillait un téton tandis que sa main s'occupait de rallumer le désir un peu plus bas. Le travail porta ses fruits très rapidement, Ichigo était particulièrement sensible. Grimmjow se lécha les lèvres, avides, et embrassa passionnément le plus jeune. Ichigo ne comprit pas pourquoi, mais, comme pour Ulquiorra, il n'avait plus envie de se débattre. Il passa ses bras autour du cou puissant de son vis-à-vis et le laissa descendre progressivement sur son corps, caressant son torse, son ventre et son nombril de ses lèvres expertes.

Grimmjow arriva bientôt à la zone qu'il convoitait depuis le début. Il souffla sur le membre pulsant du plus jeune, lui arrachant quelques gémissements. Il sourit de plus belle et le lécha sur toute la longueur, se délectant des réactions de sa petite proie. Il ne le tortura pas trop longtemps, conscient que ses aventures avec Ulquiorra l'avait déjà pas mal amoché, mais il en profita quand même un peu.

Il finit par entourer l'objet en question de sa bouche et s'appliqua au moins autant que le plus jeune précédemment. Il passa une des cuisses sur son épaule, la relevant, tandis que son autre main taquinait les parties délaissées de son corps. Ichigo gémissait sans discontinuité. Il avait plaqué une main sur sa bouche mais cela était totalement inutile puisque, de l'autre, il encourageait le fauve à continuer.

« Grimm… jow… aah… »

Le concerné ne se redressa que quand il obtint ce qu'il désirait : laisser son jeune amant tout proche de la jouissance. Il se rendit compte que l'écouter gémir l'avait excité également.

« Je vais venir, tu es prêt ? »

La question n'en était pas vraiment une, Ichigo le savait. Même s'il avait dit non, il l'aurait fait. Et de toute manière, il avait besoin que Grimmjow le fasse jouir, il ne pouvait pas attendre.

« Prends-moi, Grimm ! Vite ! »

Grimmjow afficha un grand sourire et adressa un regard vainqueur à Ulquiorra. Le règne de la terreur ou rendre dépendant par le plaisir ? Chacun sa technique. Le fauve se concentra sur sa petite proie et se lécha les lèvres.

« Oh mais tes désirs sont mes ordres… »

Aussitôt, il pénétra le plus jeune. Ichigo poussa un cri de douleur et agrippa ses mains dans le dos musclé. Il ne pensait pas que Grimmjow était si imposant et si robuste. En comparaison, il faisait presque crevette.

« Aah ! »

Grimmjow n'avait pas attendu pour commencer à bouger. Ichigo était suffisamment préparé. Il se pencha sur lui, lui volant un long baiser et ne se sépara de lui que quand Ichigo commença à manquer d'air. Ce dernier se mit à griffer le dos de son amant quand il sentit qu'on heurtait ce point qui lui faisait voir les étoiles. Il ne s'en rendit pas compte, mais il entoura aussi la taille de l'arrancar de ses jambes, juste pour approfondir la pénétration.

Grimmjow comprit le message et accentua comme jamais ses gestes. Il avait rarement pris autant de plaisir à ça. Une chose était sûre, il ne laisserait pas sa petite proie toute seule après ça, oh non.

« Grimm ! »

Le bleuté grognait de plaisir malgré les ongles qui le griffaient. Il continuait toujours plus fort et bientôt, ils jouirent tous les deux dans un cri. Trop occupé par sa petite proie, le sexto ne remarqua même pas qu'Ulquiorra les avait regardé tout en se caressant.

Ichigo haletait bruyamment. Il était dans une bulle de bien-être mais il était également extrêmement fatigué. Il soupira et voulut fermer les yeux, juste pour reprendre ses forces un instant, mais il s'endormit sans même s'en rendre compte. Grimmjow s'amusa de cette réaction pour le moins touchante et se dégagea du jeune homme. Il demeura immobile et silencieux un petit moment, regardant simplement l'endormi.

Les deux fangirls étaient encore sous le choc. La caméra tournait toujours, heureusement, et la scène était magnifique. Presque empreinte de tendresse. Sur le lit, Ichigo venait de s'évanouir dans les bras de Grimmjow et Ulquiorra semblait surveiller le tout d'un œil attentif.

« Kawaiiiiiii ! » murmura Craz'.

Ichigo était tout simplement adorable ainsi !

« Hé regarde ! Je te dis qu'il va mieux avec Grimm ! »

La jeune fille sursauta en voyant son amie baigner dans une flaque de sang. Effectivement Lovedei avait eu quelques problèmes de saignements de nez suite au spectacle auquel elle avait assisté. Un léger gémissement d'agonie lui échappa avant de tenter de contredire son amie.

« Nan… C'est… Ulqui…Arg. »

Et sa tête retomba dans la flaque de sang avant de se rendre compte que Crazyitachi aussi, avait autour d'elle une marre de liquide rouge. Les deux arrancars ne parlaient pas, savourant le moment de bien-être qu'ils avaient réussi à atteindre avec le plus jeune.

«Rhaa, merde ! »

Crazyitachi remarqua qu'elle-aussi pataugeait dans ses 'nose bleed' à répétition et jura encore. Elle s'extirpa de cette flaque discrètement pour ne pas briser le moment avec les trois bishos et continua de photographier tout en se réfugiant en hauteur. Elle fit un plan sur Ichigo endormi, un autre sur le grand corps musclé de Grimmjow en train de le serrer contre lui et même un plan sur le visage presque concerné d'Ulquiorra ! Chose extrêmement rare !

Se relevant péniblement, Lovedei garda une main contre le mur pour ne pas tomber. Tenant jalousement sa caméra (un peu ensanglantée) elle reprit le tournage de sa vidéo en faisant un dernier plan sur ce trio fantasmique (mix fantasme – fantastique) mais n'ayant pas l'expérience de son aînée (et la discrétion aussi) elle glissa sur une flaque de sang et s'écroula lourdement au sol, style crêpe à la chandeleur.

Crazyitachi lâcha un « oh putain » très classe qui acheva de briser la 'magie' du moment. Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment et c'est pour cela qu'elle se rua auprès de son amie, la laissa gésir dans le sang, et attrapa la caméra pour filmer les derniers moments avant la fin. Grimmjow et Ulquiorra se tournèrent vers l'objectif, le regard noir. Elle déglutit.

« Euh… Pas de second round ? »

Grimmjow eut une moue mécontente tandis qu'Ulquiorra descendait du lit avec classe. Il évita dignement les flaques de sang et regarda son compère.

« Allons-y » lança-t-il froidement, accordant un dernier regard aux jeunes filles.

Par la suite Lovedei poussa un petit cri :

« Ulquiorra-sama m'a regardééée ! » recevant un soupir blasé de la part de son amie.

Grimmjow prit Ichigo contre lui pour le porter, l'enveloppant dans la veste de son uniforme. C'est seulement quand ils eurent quitté la chambre que les deux yaoistes prirent conscience de leur départ, trop choquées par le dernier des derniers moments attendrissants.

Crazyitachi cligna des yeux, se rendant soudainement compte qu'elles étaient seules. Elle raffermit sa prise sur la caméra et courut à travers l'auberge pour rattraper les deux arrancars et…

« MON UKEEEEEEEEE ! Rendez-le moi ! »

Craz' courait à en perdre haleine, filmant sa course effrénée vers les deux hommes. L'un avait déjà ouvert un garganta et ils s'apprêtaient à disparaître.

« NOOOOooooooonnnnn ! C'est grâce à nous que vous l'avez ! Laissez-moi au moins lui rouler un patin ! »

Crazyitachi tiqua à sa propre phrase. C'était direct… et sous le coup de l'émotion certainement. Les deux espadas la regardèrent bizarrement, seul Grimmjow éclata d'un grand rire. Sentant une petite chance elle reprit :

« Juste une mèche de cheveux ! » Implora-t-elle en s'armant de puppy eyes (tel Zack le chiot).

Grimm craqua et arracha une mèche orange. Sautillant sur place elle poussa un grand soupir de soulagement quand elle eut entre les mains les divines mèches orangées.

« T'es contente là ? » Lâcha-t-il en rigolant.

La yaoiste était aux anges, comme nageant dans un doux rêve plein de yaoi et de petites fleurs enfin non, pas de petites fleurs… Elle regarda les mèches déposées délicatement dans sa paume, les yeux plein d'étoiles en miaulant de bonheur.

« Grimmjow… Tu sais… Orange et bleu ce sont des couleurs complémentaires et… Et en fait… »

L'homme soupira, faussement agacé. Il mit la main dans ses cheveux et coupa une petite mèche.

« Tiens. » Craz poussa un petit cri hystérique. « Waaaaaa ! Merciiiii ! »

Et elle se mit à sautiller dans tous les sens, prenant garde tout de même à ce que la caméra filme toujours le trio. Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à partir, un hurlement les en empêcha. Ils se retournèrent pour voir Lovedei, trainant péniblement sa jambe et tenant son bras droit cassé par une chute dans les escaliers. Une main tendue vers son idole, elle était au bord des larmes tentant d'approcher son 'Ulquiorra-sama'.

Crazyitachi prit peur et Grimmjow rit une nouvelle fois face à la fan hystérique, donnant un petit coup de coude à son 'collègue'.

« V'là ta fan. »

Lovedei parlait dans une langue incompréhensible mais on voyait bien qu'elle souhaitait elle aussi un petit souvenir d'Ulquiorra. Le concerné ne cillait pas, comme à son habitude. Grimmjow grogna et lança :

« T'as dégueulassé ta veste en te tapant le gamin, file-la lui ! »

Lovedei eut un regard plein d'espoir où se reflétaient des milliers d'étoiles. Devant cette tête pour le moins surnaturelle, Ulquiorra tiqua. Sans un mot, il défit sa veste et l'ouvrit avec des gestes lents. Tandis que Lovedei bavait, Crazyitachi entonna la chanson bien connue du strip-tease. Ce qui eut un effet très mitigée…

« Tiens. Prend.»

Touchant avec délice le tissu uniiiiique au monde, Lovedei ne pouvait même pas remercier son héros tant l'émotion lui prenait la gorge. Un murmure put après quelques secondes se délivrer.

« Ulqui…Sama… Je vous aime ! »

Ainsi laissant les deux jeunes filles à leur bonheur respectif, les arrancars disparurent avec classe. Crazyitachi avec ses deux mèches, Lovedei avec la veste et la joie d'avoir entendu deux mots que lui avait adressés son idole. Elles poussèrent toutes les deux : un cri de pure jouissance.

* * *

Les jours s'écoulèrent ensuite, normalement. Les deux fangirls avaient eu de quoi se consoler de leur séparation douloureuse et se remettaient doucement. Après une courte période de dépression, elles eurent l'idée de monter un commerce de vidéo et de photo. Du reste, les deux arrancars avaient oublié de récupérer le bas du hakama d'Ichigo… Crazyitachi avait un nouveau doudou et en était très contente.

Ce jour-là, elles ouvraient le stand et, derrière le comptoir, assise sur une chaise, Crazyitachi tripotait ses deux mèches de cheveux nouées en un pendentif en murmurant des mots pour le moins inquiétants.

« Mon préccccccieuux… Mon unique… »

Lovedei, quant à elle, portait la veste qu'Ulquiorra lui avait offerte. Le stand marchait plutôt bien, les vidéos et les photos se vendaient comme des petits pains et elles furent étonnées par la visite de certains shinigamis.

Une petite shinigami aux cheveux noirs s'avançait vers elles.

« Hé, c'est Rukia ? demanda Craz' incertaine.

-ça a l'air… »

La jeune fille portait une capuche, sans doute au cas où son Nii-sama l'espionnerait. Elle murmura d'une voix timide :

« Euh… On m'a parlé de votre stand et…

-Plutôt Grimmjow ou plutôt Ulquiorra ? Nous avons plusieurs formules. La spéciale GrimmIchi, la UlquiIchi mais aussi la totale édition deluxe, spéciale, normale… »

La jeune fille semblait perdue, les étoiles plein les yeux.

« Mais, t'es yaoiste ? s'étonna Lovedei.

-Ouiii ! répondit-elle en trépignant. Mais avec Nii-sama, c'est dur de planquer mes mangas et mes fics et…

-Nous compatissons. Nous aussi, c'était dur au début avec nos parents mais on s'y fait… »

Rukia hocha la tête. Enfin elle choisit de prendre… Un peu de chaque en fait. Grâce à l'argent de son Nii-sama, volé hum emprunté (sans prévenir) elle put s'offrir la collection deluxe spécial collector avec les scènes non censurées, les commentaires, les photos inédites (celles de Grimm sous la douche) un petit bout du pantalon d'Ichigo et une manucure avec LE vernis d'Ulquiorra (la marque avait été trouvée après des heures de recherches). Autant avouer que le prix du tout était assez exorbitant.

Quand elle partit les deux yaoistes étaient riches pour au moins 7 vies et lui proposèrent de revenir quand elle voulait. Crazyitachi commença à compter le pactole du jour. La recette était très bonne. Elle eut un rire machiavélique tout en tripotant toujours son précieux. (non elle ne devient pas grise et a toujours ses cheveux !). Elle leva le nez à l'entente d'une voix forte et en sentant une odeur de saké.

« Rangiku ? »

Elle tourna la tête vers Lovedei.

« Y'a aussi ton nain de jardin chéri… »

La dite Lovedei échappa un petit cri et lui sauta dessus.

« Toshiroooo ! »

Ce dernier se débattit mais l'étreinte était trop puissante pour qu'il puisse s'enfuir. Quand enfin il eut le droit de respirer, il regarda le stand, se demandant ce qu'il vendait. Il réalisa en voyant certaines photos plutôt…disons évidentes ! Il rougit violemment, prêt à s'en aller rapidement mais il dut supporter une nouvelle étreinte, cette fois de Rangiku.

« Vous êtes adorable mon petit capitaine ! Vous rougissez jusqu'aux oreilles ! »

Rangiku continuait de serrer fort le gamin.

« Allez, étouffe-le ! s'exclama Crazyitachi. Mouahahaha ! »

Mais la chose ne fut pas faite. Trouvant très drôle la réaction du plus jeune, Rangiku décida d'acheter une version normale non censurée, c'est-à-dire la scène de 'viol' avec les deux bishos, histoire de faire l'éducation de son taicho chéri. Crazyitachi encaissa l'argent avec un large sourire de serpent.

Tandis que Lovedei faisait de grand signe d'au revoir au duo, un frisson lui parcourut l'échine. Elle se retourna pour voir un immense sourire pervers qui regardait le stand avec envie. Elle sursauta.

« Oh capitaine Ichimaru ! Comment allez-vous ? Intéressé par quelque chose ? »

Crazyitachi sauta de son siège pour accueillir son client de choix.

« Gin ! »

L'homme se pencha vers le stand.

"ça m'a l'air intéressant tout ça et même très bon… hm…

-Tout est collector! Inédit et fait par nos soins !

-Oh oh… »

Les deux grands malades commencèrent à plaisanter, se faisant des blagues perverses et sadiques au passage. Ils suggéraient de faire une descente au Hueco Mondo mais cette fois-ci, avec un attirail SM et plus de caméra. Le capitaine se proposait même de les guider à l'endroit en question. Craz trouvait l'idée grandiose et ils se remirent à parler de viol, de sadisme, de yaoi, et de plein de choses trash interdites aux moins de 18 ans. L'oreille innocente de Lovedei n'en rata pas une miette et, au final, Gin repartit avec une édition spéciale et collector (la même que Rukia mais avec l'argent d'Aizen cette fois) et un bout du hakama du pauvre jeune homme kidnappé. (Enfin pauvre…)

Gin était à peine parti qu'un autre homme apparaissait devant eux. Il était vêtu d'une large cape et de grosses lunettes de soleil.

« Aizen ? demanda Lodevei. C'est…

-Pas moi. »

Les deux yaoistes se regardèrent.

« Intoooooxe ! murmura Craz'.

-Geeeenre ! rétorqua Lovedei.

-Enfin ! Vous voulez quoi, Aizen ? Edition totale ? »

Le grand méchant de l'histoire essuya la goutte de honte sur sa tempe.

« La totale.

-Mais, t'aimes pas Ponyo ? demanda Lovedei.

-Ponyo ? »

Craz' éclata de rire et gueula :

« Parce que PONYO AIME SOSUKE ! »

Les deux filles partirent d'un grand rire, fières de leur blague et oubliant qu'elles avaient en face d'elles le plus grand méchant de l'Histoire.

Quelques minutes plus tard, après l'achat et le départ d'Aizen (d'ailleurs la fuite est un meilleur mot) les deux filles, ayant eu une dure journée, s'apprêtèrent à remballer. C'était sans compter l'apparition d'une petite fille aux cheveux de corail et à la robe rouge. Un long silence s'installa et la petite lâcha innocemment :

« Ponyo aime Sôsuke ! »

Lovedei sursauta, comprenant qu'elle avait en face d'elle le poisson rouge du film Ponyo sur la falaise mais en version humaine. Elle lança un regard étonné à Craz' qui s'exclama :

« Sôsuke vient de passer ! Vite ! Rattrape-le ! »

La petite détala vitesse grand v en criant joyeusement le prénom de son amoureux. Fière d'elle, Lovedei soupira :

« Ah ! J'ai fait ma BA de la journée ! »

THE END

_Epilogue_

_Rukia rentra au manoir et continua de cacher ses secrets à son Nii-sama chéri._

_Hitsugaya dut endurer pendant un très long moment les cours d'éducation sexuelle de son vice-capitaine qui faisait ça, disait-elle « pour son bien »._

_Gin revoyait régulièrement Crazyitachi, ensemble, ils élaboraient toujours plein de plans hyper sadiques et toujours un peu trash et, parfois, ils préparaient aussi des mauvaises blagues._

_Lovedei s'occupa sérieusement du stand, consciente que son amie, bien que majeure, était une grande irresponsable. Seulement, les conversations avec le capitaine pervers l'intéressait pas mal, du coup, elle les espionnait aussi de temps en temps._

_Grimmjow, Ichigo et Ulquiorra disparurent quelque part et on entendit plus jamais parler d'eux. Parfois, Crazyitachi ou Lovedei recevait des lettres de menaces ou de remerciements (en fonction des problèmes de couple) d'une personne qui semblait proche du cas d'Ichigo._

_Quant à Aizen, il fut poursuivi par une petite fille perdue des studios Ghibli et eut plein de bébés poissons rouges (QUOI ?)_

_Crazyitachi et Lovedei vécurent heureuse, dans le yaoi, perdirent du sang mais n'eurent pas d'enfants, elles ! (et heureusement !)_

_

* * *

_

**Craz' : Bon bah, j'espère que vous aurez ri autant que nous! xD parce qu'on s'est bien marrées!**

**Lovedei : Merci d'avoir lu! A bîentôt j'espère et reviews? :3**

**Craz' : Alors... C'est qui le meilleur? **


End file.
